


Call it passive or aggressive

by miyarinnnn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealous!Osamu, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarinnnn/pseuds/miyarinnnn
Summary: Then, he hears an unfamiliar voice from Rintarou’s side, “Rin-san, can you please look at my form?”He frowns at the nickname, Rin-san? And just how close is that person standing near Rintarou that he could hear his voice so clearly even through the phone?Osamu is definitely not jealous of this college student middle blocker from the national team, not at all.Cue the narrator's voice, he totally is.
Relationships: Implied Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 398
Collections: SunaOsa





	Call it passive or aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii it's kinda late but first of all, happy new year everyone <3  
> I have been working on this for a few weeks but I couldn't really get into it, even though i finished it i wasn’t engrossed in this as much as my previous works so I'm sorry in advance if it turns out messy.  
> And as for the title, as always, I couldn't think of a proper one so I decided to use lyrics. And yes, the song is Nick Jonas- Jealous.  
> I kinda came up with this whole thing when I was listening to that song so in a way, you can say that it's a song fic.  
> It's crazy how I intended this to be a short fic with 4000 words at most but I got carried away and without me knowing, it exceeded 10k words.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the read <3

“Stop laughing, Osamu.” He couldn’t help but laugh out even louder at the younger male’s tone, “Samu, I swear to god-”

“I still can’t get used to the awkward faces ya pull whenever ya hafta take pictures,” Osamu huffs out a chuckle, “Ya look like ya don’t want to be there at all.”

“I’m hanging up-”

“Wait, wait, Rin…” Osamu hastily interrupts, “I’m sorry, I won’t laugh anymore.”

“You’re on thin fucking ice, Miya Osamu.” Rintarou hisses, “How the hell did you even get the picture? They just printed it out this morning.”

Osamu just laughs, looking once again at the subtle way Rintarou was pursing his lips in the picture, and his chest warms with affections. 

“It’s Atsumu, isn’t it?” asks Rintarou, and he lets out a grump when Osamu doesn’t reply, seemed to have finally affirmed that it indeed was the work of the setter. Osamu hears a loud thump followed by a shriek that says, “what did I even do?” 

“Did ya just throw yer water bottle at him?” Osamu asks, not to brag but he’s pretty much accustomed to the sound Rintarou’s water bottle makes whenever it hits his twin. 

“He deserves it.”

“At least keep him alive, will ya?” Osamu chuckles, and nods at the editor walking into his shop when he hears the bell chime. “It’s going to be troublesome if ya hafta look for a replacement setter now.” 

“Noted,” Osamu could hear him grin. 

“Sakusa is probably plotting his revenge on ya,” Osamu warns. 

Rintarou snorts. “Kiyoomi is laughing right now.” 

Osamu chuckles lightly, somehow he could totally picture the scenario right now. Kiyoomi and Rintarou combined will be a complete disaster for his twin, not to mention the devil in disguise, Komori Motoya is there. All the condolences for Atsumu. 

“But y’know what, Rin,” Osamu smiles, “ya look so cute in that picture.” 

“No, I’m not.” Rintarou immediately retorts, “Who in the right mind would call THAT picture cute? I could barely even look at the picture myself.”

“No, I’m serious,” Osamu insists, before lowering his voice to say, “It has been weeks but yer new haircut still makes me feel things. Ya look so adorable.” 

Rintarou falls silent, but Osamu knows more than anyone else that the younger male’s just embarrassed. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he mumbles, “like I could really buy your words because you found me cute even back when I hadn’t slept for 3 days and looked like I waltzed right out of a coffin.”

“Damn, right.” Osamu grins, “Ya always look good to me, baby.” He flushes red when he notices Akaashi stifling a smile at his words, he kind of forgot that despite taking a break, he’s still standing behind the countertop and the customers could easily overhear him though the only customer here in this shop is Akaashi. As if knowing his thoughts, the other male gestures him to not mind him and munches happily on the onigiri the part-timer served him. 

“Sap.” Rintarou clicks his tongue but there’s fondness evident in his voice. 

Osamu leans on the counter. “Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah,” the younger hums, “I hate the food here, it’s so bland.”

“Yer a national athlete now, Rin.” Osamu reminds, “Try ta eat healthy for once.”

“But I don’t want to,” He chuckles when he hears the pout in the younger male’s voice, “I miss having chuupets for dinner.”

“Keep talking like that, and people will really think I only give ya chuupets for dinner.”

“The renowned owner of Miya Onigiri not feeding his fiancé properly, what a topic.”

Osamu lets out a fake offended noise, “My reputation-” 

Then, he hears an unfamiliar voice from Rintarou’s side, “Rin-san, can you please look at my form?”

He frowns at the nickname, _Rin-san?_ And just how close is that person standing near Rintarou that he could hear his voice so clearly even through the phone? 

“Samu, I have to go now,” Rintarou speaks up, “I’ll see you at home.”

“Alright,” Osamu tells him, “take care of yerself.”

“I will,” Rintarou chirps back, “love you.” And that instantly manages to wipe out the frown he’s previously wearing on his face. 

“Love ya too, Rin.” He comes face-to-face with Akaashi’s grinning face when he sets down the phone. 

“He calls you even in breaks?” Akaashi smiles, “You guys are so in love, how adorable.”

“As if Bokuto-san doesn’t call ya the entire time,” counters Osamu, plopping down on the chair across him.

Akaashi laughs. “Can’t argue with that one, though he calls me a little too often sometimes.” 

“He dotes on ya so much.”

“I can say the same for you?” Akaashi raises his brows, tone indicating as if you’re the one to talk, “You’re all over Suna-kun as well, you have this distinct tone when you speak to him.” 

As much as he wanted to deny the observation, it’s true, Atsumu had pointed it out to him as well, which the blonde male called “the disgusting Sunarin voice”. He notices that he does put on a deep yet gentle voice whenever he speaks to his fiancé, especially when he calls him Rin. 

Then, suddenly, he remembers the voice from before, that voice uttering _Rin-san_ , and somehow his blood boils. Osamu is by no means a jealous person; he has almost never got jealous ever since the start of their relationship which has been almost a decade now. He believes it’s petty to get jealous, not that he ever needs to because Rintarou rarely interacts with people, and all the people the brunette has in his small circle are close to Osamu that he had never even considered being jealous. Inarizaki members are his family, and his teammates from EJP are all regulars to his shop that he even knows what their captain’s daughter favorite filling is. 

But this fellow, whom Osamu doesn’t even know what he looks like, called his boyfriend, Rin-san, in a very familiar tone, which kind of makes his skin crawl in a way he has never felt before. How could this guy even go straight to first-name basis right away when they’ve only met for like 4 days? How daring of this guy, and not even Rintarou, he had the nerves to call him Rin! 

Osamu is aware that the nickname Rin doesn’t exclusively belongs to him, but he was the one to come up with it and has continuously been calling him the same for years. None of the people in Rintarou’s life calls him the same way, it’s usually Rintarou, or Sunarin, or in Rintarou’s younger sister’s case “Taro-nii”, so he likes the feeling of being the only one in the middle blocker’s life to call him “Rin”, yet this guy popped out of nowhere and had the decency to steal his nickname for his fiancé. 

“What’s with that grim look?” Akaashi’s voice snaps him out of his petty trance, “I’ve never seen you put on a face like this before.”

“Nothin’.” Osamu waves him off, “I’m just thinking.”

But Akaashi sends him an unimpressed look. “You can’t just think about nothing, there must’ve been something for you to be engrossed in your thoughts that much.”

It’s crazy how Akaashi can read him like an open book even though it had just been a few months since Osamu’s official move to Tokyo. They got acquainted back at 2018 during the MSBY vs Adlers game, but relatively got closer just recently when Akaashi started being a regular at his new Tokyo branch. 

Before Osamu could even register his own thoughts, he asks. “Would ya call someone by his first name when you’ve known each other for like 4 days only?”

Akaashi looks like he isn’t sure if he should chortle or pat Osamu’s shoulders sympathetically, but instead, he maintains a neutral expression and says. “You’re jealous.” 

Red immediately blooms on his face, and quickly he denies, “I’m just thinking. I’m not jealous.” 

“But you’re bothered,” Akaashi says as a matter of fact, “You wouldn’t just randomly think about it if it doesn’t bother you.” 

“It does bother me to hear it,” he finally admits, “but I’m not jealous.” 

The smile Akaashi has on his face resembles the one a mother would wear whenever she lets her child throw a tantrum, a patient one. 

“Most people in the league call Suna-kun by his first name,” Akaashi points out, “since he’s already engaged to you and will be changing his name into Miya after the wedding.” 

Logically, he knows Akaashi is right, but the irrational part of him couldn’t stop himself from complaining out, “But this guy called him Rin-san.” 

That seems to perk the other male’s interest. “Oh?” He raises his brows, but doesn’t continue more.

Finally recovering his sense, Osamu sighs and plops down on the stool across the male in glasses. “What was I even talkin’ about? That was really shabby of me.” 

Akaashi laughs. “It’s okay to get jealous sometimes, Osamu. You’re not petty just because you got bothered when someone else called your fiancé by a significant nickname you have for him.” 

He tries not to, but his brows twitch in annoyance when he recalls the voice on the phone once again. 

More than anything, Akaashi looks amused. “Why are you so against being jealous though? It doesn’t necessarily mean you don’t have faith in your partner, you know. Kou gets jealous often, but I know he doesn’t mean harm.”

“Or is Suna-kun the type to feel suffocated if you get jealous?” The editor inquires when Osamu just sighs. 

“That’s definitely not the case.” Osamu shakes his head. “He doesn’t mind. In fact, he often gets jealous, and starts sulkin’ out of nowhere.”

“You can’t blame him for that.” Akaashi chuckles, “You’re pretty popular, I mean I keep seeing some groups of girls showing up quite often here.” 

Osamu remembers that one time when Rintarou kept using his phone without nudging him once to show the memes on his phone, a habit he does whenever he sulks. So Osamu just sat in silence beside him because he had no idea why he was sulking, until the younger male finally relented and told him that he was jealous of the way Osamu closely guided the new girl on operating the cash register. 

Akaashi’s phone chimes on the countertop and Osamu doesn’t miss the way his eyes brighten up at the notification. 

“With the walls of Japan,” Akaashi laughs to himself, “I wonder who helped him to come up with a good one like this.” 

For someone so reserved, Akaashi turns into a different person when it comes to Bokuto-san, must’ve been the power of love. Then he remembers his own boyfriend who looked like he was contemplating to commit a mass murder even in the national team ID photo yet acts like a complete baby when he’s with him. He smiles at the thought.

“Oh no. You’re not going to like this.” Akaashi whispers as he focuses on his phone.

Osamu raises his brows questioningly, and the latter looks like he’s weighing the pros and cons before pushing his phone towards his direction. 

It’s a picture of the players on the national team, not all of them, because there were only a few players, probably just the middle blockers considering the picture is captioned “The walls of Japan”. Bokuto was seen standing in the middle, throwing a big peace at the camera. Rintarou was there as well, body slouched in a way which makes him look tiny as if he isn’t 191cm tall, both hands pocketed into his joggers as always, but he was sporting a small smile, which was kind of uncommon and Osamu relishes in the rare scene until he finally registers what Akaashi was talking about. 

Similar sensation creeps upon him again when he sees the hand wrapped around Rintarou’s shoulders, holding his fiancé close in a real chummy way. Something in his gut tells him that it’s the same one who had called “Rin-san”. Osamu knows this person with the dirty blonde hair, he was right beside Rintarou in the players list Atsumu had sent him earlier, he couldn’t remember the name but if he remembers correctly, he is a college student who’s supposedly younger than them by a couple of years. 

“Suna-kun looks so young with the new haircut,” Akaashi comments, probably to distract him, “or maybe it’s the smile that makes him look refreshing.” 

Rintarou indeed looks endearingly young, Osamu wants to smooch him on the forehead so bad. With a small smile, he zooms into his face, the younger male’s usual expressionless face was nowhere to be found, he still wasn’t smiling as brightly as he does whenever Osamu holds him close in his arms, but he never usually smiled for pictures so this was pretty out of the common, Rintarou didn’t even smile back when they took the group picture back in Inarizaki. Maybe that’s the reason why it irks him more than usual to see the hand encircled almost familiarly around the brunette. He hates the way this young man is towering beside his fiancé, Rintarou is by no means small, he’s even 3cm taller than Osamu himself, but however the way he carries himself makes him look so. And this young man gangling right beside Rintarou somehow makes Osamu cuss his lack of genes in height compartment for the first time in his life.

“Well, don’t look so unhappy.” Akaashi says, when Osamu hands him back the phone, “The entire V.league knows that Suna-kun is happily engaged to you.” 

Akaashi has got a point, Rintarou is never the one to shy away from public’s opinion and openly uploads pictures of them on his social media that almost everyone he comes across in his food-stall at the matches calls them sappy couple. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” He agrees. It would be very immature of him to get jealous of a college student who just happened to Rintarou’s temporary colleague, right? At the end of the day, it’s him whom Rintarou comes back home to, and that’s all it matters. 

* * *

It’s easier said than done. Osamu is more of “patience is a virtue” person, but the universe seems to enjoy fucking with him these days. Rather than universe, it would be more appropriate to say a person named Maruo Noritsune (yes, he looked up his name and even found out that he’s 4 years younger than them, damn kid.) 

Osamu is trying his best not to think about it, nor bring it up to his fiancé, he thinks he’ll probably crawl in a corner in shame if Rintarou were to find out. Much to his luck, Rintarou as observant as he could be, couldn’t remain sharp from those gruesome drills and is out like a light once he gets home. 

After the Rin-san and photo incident, Osamu had supposedly shaken the matter off, he even got embarrassed when Akaashi mentioned it the next day. But he swears this young middle blocker male keeps testing his patience, and if he doesn’t know better, he would’ve assumed the other male’s provoking him on purpose.

Firstly, he starts seeing his comments in almost every picture Rintarou posts on his Instagram, but Rintarou does upload nice pictures so Osamu doesn’t blame the college boy to leave such comments because who wouldn’t? Osamu is fully aware that his fiancé is one of the people with most followers in the entire V.league. But then, in Motoya and some players or two’s stories, Osamu again sees this kid lingering around Rintarou the entire time, he’s also right next to him in every goddamn group picture and it’s starting to get on his nerves.

“Why is this Maruo person always around Rintarou?” without being able to hold his annoyance, he finally asks Atsumu one day, but in a low voice because Rintarou is a few tables away, engaged in a conversation with Akaashi. 

“He does?” hums Atsumu, but Osamu knows he’s not paying attention, “I never noticed.” Part of him considers the possibility of Rintarou and Atsumu purposely plotting this scheme to mess with Osamu, but he could tell it right away when Atsumu tries to lie, and the latter is currently not. 

Before Osamu could vent even more, Atsumu nudges Bokuto right next to him. “Hey, Bokkun. Don’t you think Sunarin and Keiji-kun look identical from this angle?”

Osamu sighs, knowing right away he couldn’t continue this conversation any longer when Bokuto loudly exclaims, “yes, they do” and the two of them continue to argue about what makes the two reserved males identical.

Atsumu’s useless, it’s his own damn fault to be expecting decent replies from his brother when he’s this plastered. 

“Of course, he wouldn’t notice.” The person he doesn’t expect the most speaks up, “Because he himself is busy looking after the kids.”

There’s bitterness obvious in Sakusa Kiyoomi’s voice, and Osamu had never imagined that there would be a day that he would finally be able to relate his brother’s boyfriend, but miracles do happen. He can’t believe he would be talking to Sakusa Kiyoomi out of all people about his frustrations. Sakusa is scowling, as he chugs down the rest of the beer he has in his hand.

Same dude, he kind of wants to say.

“Do all of ya just mingle around in practices just like from those Instagram stories?” genuinely curious, Osamu asks. 

“No, we don’t.” Sakusa scrunches his face at the assumption, as if the idea personally disgusts him, it probably does. “Only some younglings do that, said they are big fans of V.league teams. Miya and your boyfriend particularly are popular since they both started playing professionally at young age.”

Osamu doesn’t inquire further more, and just sips on his beer to wash down the irritation felt in his throat. Sakusa follows suit and they fall into an awkward silence, Osamu considers whipping out his phone and acts like Rintarou for once, then unexpectedly Sakusa speaks up once again.

“I mean they’re good enough to make it to the national team,” he mumbles, “why would they need help?”

Osamu slams his mug, turning to the raven-haired male who’s apparently tipsy enough to initiate a conversation about their boyfriends, “That’s exactly my point! He makes it to the national team at this age, he doesn’t need my boyfriend to monitor the blocks for him.” 

“The setter kid kept asking Miya for tips as well,” Sakusa frowns, “he won the best setter award for the collegiate competition. What more tips does he even want?”

“Tsumu is popular with young’uns since high school despite his potty mouth,” Osamu says, “but ya don’t hafta worry, most of them flee once his filter goes off.”

Sakusa pinches the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. “I really wish that’s the case. But it has been weeks and they wouldn’t stop flocking around him.”

So, Sakusa Kiyoomi can get frustrated too huh? The rare scenario earns a chuckle from him, and he teases. “Why don’t ya tell it to his face? If I remember correctly, yer always so blunt, Omi-kun.” 

Whipping his head into his direction, Sakusa stares pointedly. “I could say the same for you.”

Osamu lets out an affronted sound. “Ya don’t know Rin, he would never let me live that down. But ‘Tsumu? I’m pretty sure he would melt down in the spot if he hears it.”

“Your brother is an idiot,” Sakusa declares, the other male appears to be a lot more wasted than Osamu had imagined because the next thing he hissed out was, “he doesn’t know how fucking gorgeous he looks that it’s so infuriating.”

Osamu merely raises the brows at the declaration, cheekily he grins. “Thanks, I guess? Since it’s technically my face.” 

But Sakusa is too wrapped up in his semi-vent that he pays no heed to Osamu’s words, he taps the mug mindlessly, and continues. 

“Miya is so fucking dazzling. It’s hard to be the boyfriend of the most gorgeous person in the entire team, I swear almost everyone just can’t stop staring at him.”

The last sentence makes Osamu’s ears perk up. “Excuse me!? Ya clearly haven’t seen Rin.”

“Your boyfriend looks like he doesn’t want to be in the gym half of the time,” Sakusa shoots back, “I don’t see why you have to be so bothered.” 

He does have a point.

“Shut up, Rin is absolutely breathtaking even if he looks like he wants ta smack someone across the face.” Osamu insists, “Besides, I wouldn’t be bothered if it weren’t for that middle blocker with flirty eyes who keeps lingering around Rin.”

Sakusa scrunches his brows, as if he’s trying to remember something.

“He really does follow him around,” Sakusa confirms a beat later, almost thoughtfully, “not as much as Nao and the setter guy fussing over Atsumu, but yeah, he also spends all the blocking drills with your boyfriend.”

Osamu grits his teeth, _that motherfucker._ He wants to cuss, but he isn’t really going to be a narrow-minded, overbearing fiancé. But still, his stomach swirled with bitterness. 

Honestly speaking, Osamu hates being unreasonable, okay, maybe towards his obnoxious brother but even then, he has a reason to, the setter is usually asking for it. Most of the time he’s a rational person, and he rarely judges a person from first impression. However, something about this guy, Osamu couldn’t really put a finger on it himself, but he finds it hard to like this guy and it’s totally not because he’s stuck to Rintarou 24/7 ( ~~it totally is~~ ). 

Sighing at his own thoughts, he continues sipping on the beer and Sakusa Kiyoomi mirrors his action. It’s kind of funny how both of them are particularly in sync tonight, they were usually complete opposite to each other. 

From the corners of his eyes, he sees Rintarou throwing back his head to let out a pleasant laugh, uncommonly amused by something Akaashi had said, and Osamu’s heart warmed at the sound, that all the negative feelings swimming inside cease at one. 

It’s crazy how Suna Rintarou still has this much effect on him after all these years, all he did was laugh and Osamu’s ready to drop everything and give him the world.

The jealousy previously settled in the depth of his heart slowly retreats but jokingly he still asks Sakusa. 

“Is it easy to find a replacement middle blocker at this time?”

“Unfortunately not,” Sakusa sighs, “I’ve just given up on the idea too.” 

Osamu silently grins, amused at the rare, distressed expression Sakusa Kiyoomi lets himself wear, out of intoxication, most possibly. 

“So, we’re in the same predicament huh?” 

“…It’s lame when you say it out loud like that.” 

“No kidding,” Osamu agrees, “I swear it sounded much better in my head.” 

Suddenly, yet not surprisingly, a loud crash echoes in the small izakaya followed by a screech which undoubtedly belongs to his chaotic brother. Osamu makes no move, but Sakusa Kiyoomi seated right beside him lets out a deep sigh, and setting his mug down, he trots towards the mess, relatively calm for the actual scene unfolding before him, he’s either too drunk to care or he’s too used to the situation, Osamu will never know. 

Osamu continues sipping on his beer like it has nothing to do with him, it actually does, considering it is his brother who likely caused the crash, but Atsumu is Sakusa’s responsibility now, he’ll happily enjoy the peace he hadn’t gotten for the past years. 

Familiar scent fills his nostrils, as the lanky limbs, as frigid as the ice block, engulf his whole form. Osamu immediately leans back to the touch, places his hands atop, his warm fingers balancing the frosty ones of the younger. 

Rintarou drapes his entire weight on Osamu, as if he isn’t an Olympian who weighs a ton. 

“Sleepy,” he murmurs, nuzzling his face into Osamu’s black locks.

Osamu wrestles out of his hold, just to turn around to return the hug. 

Rintarou whines. “Samu, don’t move. I’m trying to relax here.”

“Geez, you’re such a baby.” he fondly says, hands settled on the brunette’s waist, “I want ta hug ya too.”

“Okay, I like that.” Dangling his arms around Osamu’s neck, Rintarou giggles, a side of him which makes an appearance only when he had a fair share of drinks. 

Endeared, Osamu pulls him closer by the waist, pressing kisses on whatever his seated form could reach, left side of the chest right over the place his heart lies, his collarbones, the tip of the shoulders, the bottom of his elegant neckline. 

“Samu, it tickles.” Rintarou says, soft laughter pulsating out of his body pleasantly, but he doesn’t attempt to stop Osamu either. 

The bickers between Atsumu and Bokuto regarding the person responsible for the crash, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s exasperated sighs, or Akaashi’s apologies to the owner, everything seems to tune out. Right at this moment, it feels like it’s just him and Rintarou. 

The younger appears to share the same sentiment, and he cups Osamu’s face gingerly, looking at him with a bright smile only Osamu has the privilege of seeing. 

Osamu lazily grins when Rintarou dives down to press a kiss on his lips, only to miss the spot and ends up kissing around his chin clumsily. 

“How much have ya had ta drink?” 

“Just a few,” Rintarou insists, but the swaying of his legs seems to say otherwise. 

“Rin, baby. Yer so drunk.” 

The comment results in his cheeks being squeezed, with the other hand poking the tip of his nose, Rintarou says. “Nonsense, I’m not drunk. I’m perfectly fine.”

“So stubborn,” narrowing his eyes, Rintarou puts more pressure on his cheeks. “Ouch- sorry, sorry. Alright, I get it. Yer not drunk.” 

The younger stares down with a smug expression, finally relenting his hold on his cheek. 

“Good boy,” coos Rintarou, with a toothy grin and Osamu’s heart just skyrockets at the sight. 

“Are ya sure ya weren’t the one to initiate the crash right there?” Osamu asks, as he throws a side glance at the direction of the commotion. 

“I swear I’m innocent this time,” Rintarou raises both hands, “I was talking to Keiji-kun the entire time.” 

Osamu just laughs. 

“Keiji-kun is surprisingly funny,” Rintarou grins, “I like him.” 

Then, he crowds closer, and plops his chin atop Osamu’s head.

“But I’m so exhausted though,” Stifling a yawn, he mumbles, “I feel like I’ve used up all my social interactions quota for today.” 

“Ya sure did,” Osamu smiles, both hands perched on the younger’s lower back to draw circles soothingly. 

Rintarou just hums in response, fingers gently threading through his hair and Osamu just wordlessly rocks him slowly in his hold. 

“What were you talking with Kiyoomi?” Rintarou asks, a moment later. 

Osamu’s face flushes, he’s sort of glad that he’s in this position because Rintarou won’t be able to see his expression, which in the same time means he can’t asses what kind of face the younger is pulling. He briefly wonders if the younger knows about it. 

But even though he couldn’t see his face, Osamu has been with him long enough to be able to deduce solely from his body gestures, that the younger is just mindlessly asking. Osamu is fairly used to the small talks he engages whenever he’s trying not to doze off at the comfort.

“Nothing special,” holding tight on the younger’s waist, Osamu replies. 

In fact, it really is nothing special. He’d rather not sweat on the small, petty stuffs, not when he has Rintarou all soft and pliant like this right in his arms. 

* * *

Osamu finally gets to meet the object of his jealousy in person several days after, right at his restaurant. 

Atsumu had been the one to bring almost half of the national team members to his shop when they couldn’t come up with a destination for dinner.

“Samu, my brother.” Atsumu dramatically declares as he barges in the shop, an unfamiliar boy latched onto him. “Yer gonna hafta open up late tonight.” Sakusa Kiyoomi enters right after with Komori in tow, his forehead scrunched up in a disapproving manner that Osamu wouldn’t be surprise if the action permanently gives him wrinkles. His cousin is grinning, most likely to be making fun of his expression because Sakusa swats his hand towards the libero warningly. Osamu belatedly realizes that the young man clinging on Atsumu must’ve been one of the two young boys Sakusa was talking about the other day. 

He isn’t even going to mention how oblivious his brother can get, but that young boy must’ve been pretty naïve too, either that or daring. If not, there’s no way he’d be able to drape on his brother this way, not with the dark clouds that seem to have resided atop Sakusa’s head. 

Osamu sends a sympathetic smile to their direction, surprisingly earns an acknowledging nod from the raven-haired male and a small wave from Komori.

“Thank you for having us, Osamu-san.” Hinata enters next, together with Kageyama Tobio who bows at his direction, prompting Osamu to finally move out of his countertop to greet properly. As expected of his brother to bring along all these people without any prior notice, all his part-timers had already gone home and Osamu isn’t even sure if he looks much presentable at the moment. 

Still, he musters his business smile. “Good to have you, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun.” 

“HEY HEY HEY, Myaa sam.” Bokuto grins as he walks in, ever boisterous, “I’m gonna need some takeaways for Keiji later too.”

“Most definitely.” Osamu smiles, “I’ll throw in a little bit of extras too.”

“Yer never gave me extras-” Atsumu yells from his seat.

“Because yer always freeloading.” Osamu retorts.

The bell to the door chimes, followed by the voice he’d always able to recognize no matter where he gets. 

“Your mom was right, you guys are going to bicker even when you both are grey and old.”

Osamu immediately whips his head back to the door, face instantly lightens up, with a gentle smile taking over on his face.

“Rin!”

Rintarou inches closer, presses a hurried kiss on his cheeks and pulls back immediately after. Osamu grins, clearly content even with the brief action. Either way that’s the best he could get out of the younger because when sober, Rintarou rarely displays affections in public. 

“How come you sounded so surprised?” asks Rintarou as he drops his duffel bag on the nearby chair, “Did you think I wouldn’t tag along even though they’re planning to go to my man’s restaurant?”

“With Atsumu plannin’ the whole thing,” Osamu shrugs, “The chances are likely to be 50/50.”

Rintarou’s eyes crinkle with mirth at his response, but before he could even throw out a sarcastic response, the bell chimes again. 

“Rin-san, you gave me the wrong direction!” At the door, there stands the very person who has been constantly getting on his nerves, which may or may not have been totally one-sided from his part. Even now, Osamu’s brows kind of twitches at the nickname, despite claiming for umpteenth time that he wouldn’t be so shabby to get mad at trivial things. 

Right next to him, Rintarou just blinks at the young man. “I clearly told you the exact address. That sounds like a you problem.” 

“You told me to turn right at the corner,” The other middle blocker huffs.

“Did I?” Rintarou raises his brows, but Osamu knows him well enough that the younger is trying to feign innocence.

“Geez, Rin. You and yer habit of messin’ around with people.” Osamu scolds, though his tone is too soft to be able to calling it scolding. Rintarou just shrugs in return. 

Bringing out his customer service voice once again, he turns back to the male standing at the door. “Sorry ‘bout that, this one here is kinda handful sometimes.” 

Rintarou stare disapprovingly at his comment, but wordlessly stalks off to the back presumably to retrieve some chuupets Osamu can’t help but stock up in his pantry. 

Maruo Noritsune approaches him, and Osamu legit has to crane his neck in order to look the other in the eyes. He seriously feels like a midget whenever the middle blockers are around. 

This person actually looks better in person, has the height and built of an Olympian, his dirty blonde hair falls on his forehead instead unlike the picture he had seen. But the flirty look he has in his gaze remains the same, and it unreasonably maddens Osamu. 

His eyes flicker towards Atsumu, then back to him. Osamu is too accustomed to this sort of reaction to care. “Oh, you must be the other brother. The boyfriend Rin-san couldn’t stop gushing about.” 

“Hey, I did not do such a thing!” Rintarou calls out from the back, ears surprisingly sharp.

He is pleased to hear that Rintarou talks about him, but somewhat still bitter, he corrects the other male. “His fiancé, Miya Osamu. Pleased to make yer acquaintance.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Miya-san.” 

Osamu pretends as if he doesn’t put more strength than necessary when he shakes the younger man’s hand. 

“And congratulations on the engagement too, though it might be a little late.” Maruo says, lips quirked up into a grin. 

Osamu surely knows that the younger man is genuinely expressing the sentiment, but the grin the middle blocker is wearing kind of makes him feel like socking the man right in the face, for literally no reason. He forces himself to remember his vow of leading a life of kindness, and begrudgingly he pulls away from the handshake. 

“Take a seat, and just holler up whatever ya feel like orderin’. The menu is on the table.” He smiles, letting the customer service side of him to take over.

“Will do. Thank you, Miya-san.” 

Leave it to Atsumu and his teammates to turn his place into a total riot, he’s thankful that none of his usual customers turns up this late. They might not return for eternity if they were to witness this scene.

Shaking his head, Osamu walks back to his kitchen space, hastily stops when he almost runs into Rintarou emerging from the pantry.

The younger jumps in surprise, and Osamu can’t help but laugh at his startled expression. 

Osamu reaches out his hand to stroke the half-wet brown locks. “How was practice today?”

Rintarou hums contently at the gesture. “Not that bad.”

“The coach must’ve went easy on you guys today, considering all of you are still so energetic.” 

Rintarou slurps on his jelly, then asks. “How about you? Busy day?”

Osamu’s fingers trail downwards, thumbs lightly on his jaw and he grins. “A little tirin’ but all good now since yer here.”

“Sap,” Rintarou elbows his chest, mirroring a small smile on his face. Rintarou hops on the countertop, never once listening to his lectures of telling him not to, only to his futile efforts. 

“Rin, stop snackin’ before dinner.” Osamu reminds, leaning on the countertop right next to the brunette. “I swear yer like a little kid at times.”

His fiancé looks at him pointedly. “You say that, and yet never forget to stock up the snacks I like.”

“They’re two different things,” Osamu complains, “you can have them as much as you want after dinner.” 

“Oi, lovebirds.” Atsumu calls from his table, “Stop flirting and take the order.”

“Why don’t you stop bothering us instead?” Rintarou flips the blonde off.

“Hello? But he’s literally the chef here?”

Osamu shakes his head at the two of them, bickering as always. Part of him wonders how the national team is even putting up with them.

He intervenes before it turns into some petty diss battle. “Take the order, ‘Tsumu. Ya can just tick on the menu paper and come give it ta me. Don’t act like it’s yer first time here.”

“I’m gonna give this place a one-star one of these days, stupid owner and his equally annoying fiancé.” Atsumu grumbles, but does exactly what he said.

“How about ya?” Osamu turns to the brunette, pointedly ignoring his twin. “The usual?”

“It doesn’t really matter,” Rintarou hums, “I like everything you make.”

He winks. “Because I put all of my love for ya.”

“Oh god,” Rintarou buries his face in his palm, “you’re so embarrassing.”

“I try,” he grins at him, then pulls on the younger’s forearm. “Now stop loiterin’ around and go socialize, Suna Rintarou.”

The younger furrows his brows. “I’m trying to help you out, are you seriously kicking me out right now?”

“As if yer going to help out,” Osamu nudges, “I know yer gonna end up being a distraction.”

“But I want to be with you…”

“Rin, we can go back home together when everybody has left. Ya can have me at home too.”

“You’re no fun,” The middle blocker says, but he hops off from the countertop.

“Plus I’m gonna need ya to defend me,” he says as a final push, and gestures towards Atsumu, “the idiot is probably badmouthin’ me now.”

Rintarou grins. “Okay, you can count on me to defend for your honor, onigiri man.”

“I know I can count on ya,” Osamu grins back, pushing him out of the kitchen space, “now go and join yer teammates. I’ll bring yer dinner to the table.”

He knows he was the one to force Rintarou in joining, and thanks to that, he’s now stuck at the kitchen counter holding himself back from tossing the salmon nigiri to the blonde middle blocker’s head, who’s glued to his boyfriend’s side and can’t stop chanting “Rin-san” the entire time.

It takes everything in him to continue maintain the same old expression, instead of the scowl identical to Sakusa Kiyoomi. If not, Rintarou would notice right away and he’s going to tease him for the rest of his life.

Carefully he slices the salmon, with a little more force than necessary, not noticing the figure approaching the kitchen bar.

“Hey, Osamu.” He looks up to see Komori Motoya, smiling widely.

“Oh, hey.” Osamu sets his knife down, “Anything ya need?”

“I need another Ochazuke.” Komori grins sheepishly, “I know I just ordered one before, but Kiyoomi snatched it away from me amidst his jealous fits.”

Osamu laughs, despite sharing the same sentiment as Sakusa. “Sure, don’t feel bad about orderin’. Wait here, I’ll whip one up real quick.”

“Thanks, Osamu.” Komori says, plopping on the stool right across him.

“Tell Sakusa to ask for more if he wants it too.”

“I will,” replies Komori, looking at his sulking cousin’s direction, “though I doubt it will even go through his head.”

Osamu looks at his brother hollering with the college kid. “The kid is pretty brave, even though Sakusa Kiyoomi is practically staring daggers at his direction.”

“Nah, kid’s an airhead.” Komori shakes his head, “I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t know that Kiyoomi is going out with Atsumu, which of course is the most obvious thing in the entire universe.”

“And my brother is oblivious as well,” Osamu adds, “I told Sakusa to just say it right to ‘Tsumu’s face or else he’ll never know.”

“Kiyoomi wouldn’t do that.” Komori denies, waving his hand, “He’s always so blunt. But when it’s about Atsumu? He never says the things he has in his mind and instead he calls me to rant.”

“Tough for ya,” Osamu chuckles, “personally means it because I went through the same thing when ‘Tsumu was pining.”

“We should get paid for this…” Komori then leans forward, and wiggles his brows at his direction. “Forget about Kiyoomi, what about you? Aren’t you jealous?”

Osamu freezes for a split second, but immediately retains his composure and gives a nonchalant look. “What’re ya talking about?”

Komori motions at Rintarou’s direction.

“And what about it?” Komori doesn’t reply, and stares at him instead. Osamu stares back, until he no longer can withstand the way Komori continuously blinks at him.

“Ugh, fine.” Osamu relents, “How did you know?”

Komori looks at him, with a large grin splitting his face. “No, I didn’t. You just confirmed it for me by asking that question.”

He really should’ve seen this coming, it’s Komori Motoya he’s dealing with right at the moment. Once you fall for his innocent smile, it’s a game over, he can literally destroy you. He’s the only one capable of staying on par with Rintarou in sass game after all.

“Well, don’t look that mortified.” Komori bubbly says, “You’re totally not obvious unlike my dear cousin. Maruo just follows Rintarou around so much that I just wanted to know if you’re bothered or not. You look like you don’t mind small stuffs like that so I was just messing with you but you froze when I mentioned.”

“Ugh, you’re terrible. Has anyone told you that?”

Komori cackles. “Well, I hear it a lot from your beloved Rin-san.”

Osamu glares. “Don’t mention a thing to Rin, alright?”

“Oh, Osamu. Are you embarrassed?”

“Shut up,” Osamu bashfully scratches his nape, “it’s just that Rin won’t stop mentionin’ it once he knows.” Komori bursts out laughing once again, though Osamu has no idea what’s so funny.

Osamu narrows his eyes at his direction, and Komori finally stifles his laugh. “Alright, alright. I won’t laugh…. But seriously, this is so funny. Couples are hilarious.”

The brown-haired libero then freezes. “Wait what- what do you mean don’t tell it to him? You mean Rintarou still haven’t figured it out?”

“As far as I’m concerned,” Osamu says, “no, he hasn’t.”

Komori gasps. “Oh my god, this is brilliant. I can’t believe I’ve finally one-upped Suna Rintarou.”

Osamu has heard enough from Rintarou to know that everything’s about competition when it comes to these two EJP players. He’s seriously going to get into trouble once Rintarou finds out that Osamu ends up providing something for the libero to gloat.

“Why do ya guys always compete over trivial stuffs?”

“Your fiancé started it first,” Komori protests, “I’m a good kid.”

Osamu scoffs, then smiles a little. “But Rin is completely comfortable with ya. Thanks for lookin’ after him all these years.”

“Goodness,” Komori grumbles, while smiling, “don’t jump to heavy topics just like this.”

Osamu lets out a low laugh and slides the meal towards Komori. “Here’s yer Ochazuke. And hopefully this time may it go straight to your stomach.”

The libero doesn’t even wait until he gets to his seat, as he helps himself the first spoon.

“This is very good-” he compliments, in the middle of chewing.

“Thanks,” Osamu grins, “it’s one of the best-sellers here.”

Komori hums in contentment as he digs in some more. Osamu smiles, he loves it when the customers genuinely seem to enjoy his meals.

He flickers his gaze towards Rintarou. The latter is blowing his bangs, his quirk whenever he’s exasperated, as he talks back to the despicable blonde middle blocker who’s still stuck to his boyfriend’s side, but not as much as before. They’re probably arguing over the replay of a volleyball match on the television right across them. It’s cute when Rintarou suddenly gets all fired up when he has a point to prove, which the current situation seems to be about. His facial expression doesn’t necessarily change but Osamu has seen that side of the younger enough to recognize.

“You really don’t have to worry about it though, you know?” Osamu turns back to Komori.

Komori gives him a sympathetic stare, the same one Osamu gave to Sakusa when he walked into the restaurant and says. “Rintarou only has eyes for you.”

“I know.” Osamu smiles, and directs his gaze towards his fiancé again. “Not to brag but people usually tell me that Rin is lucky ta have me because I care deeply for him. But I beg to differ…”

“I’m actually the lucky one,” his small smile turns into a grin when he catches Rintarou’s eyes across the room. “He’s the greatest thing to ever happen ta me.”

“Okay, cool. I’m really happy for you both.” Komori blinks, “but do you really have to shove it to my face? Now I’m suddenly reminded of how painfully single I am.”

Osamu smiles apologetically, finally aware of his own rant. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to show off.”

“I was just messing with you.” Komori says. “It’s really good to hear that Rintarou is very much loved. He can be a bitch but he’s a very good person.”

“He really is,” Osamu says, and smiles when his brown eyes once again meet Rintarou’s olive ones.

* * *

Osamu brusquely kicks his shoes at the genkan, it was a long day at work and he’s sort of exhausted.

Only when he sets his belongings on the sofa that he finally notices the lights are unusually on.

“Rin? Are ya home?” he calls, approaching the bedroom. The younger doesn’t respond but he’s spread across their king-size bed, face planted on the mattress, torso twisted into a very uncomfortable looking position, which to the younger is something simple, as he scrolls through his phone listlessly. Osamu quickly looks away from his legs before the certain part of his fatigued body starts thinking it’s a good idea to get rigid.

Osamu moves closer, and sits at the edge of their bed. Rintarou finally registers his presence.

He lifts his head briefly. “Welcome home, ‘Samu.”

“Yer back home early,” Osamu says, hands instinctually find purchase on Rintarou’s jaw.

Rintarou shifts to completely rest on his back, nuzzles closer to Osamu’s touch and says. “Iwaizumi-san said it’s a good idea to wrap up early once in awhile.”

“Much to your delight?” Osamu grins as he threads through the younger’s brown locks.

“Very much.” Rintarou confirms.

“Didja eat?”

Rintarou nods. “I went to our usual Chinese place with your brother.”

“Just the two of ya?” Osamu raises his brows.

“Yeah,” Rintarou hums, “I don’t know what’s up with him but he suddenly came up and asked me to grab dinner with him. He even offered to pay so I didn’t have any reason to turn it down. Still pulled me back to accompany him for drinks after dinner, but I’ve exceeded the daily Miya Atsumu hours so I left him there and came back home.”

Osamu snickers. He somehow has an inkling that his brother must’ve been avoiding his boyfriend, the jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi for whatever the reason is, but Osamu would rather focus on his own boyfriend right at the moment. Atsumu and his crisis can wait for tomorrow.

He taps the younger’s cheeks a few times before standing up for a quick shower, and chuckles fondly when the younger whines at the loss.

“I need ta wash up, Rin.” He clarifies, ducks down to press a soft kiss on the forehead, “We can cuddle to yer heart’s content after I’m done.”

“Who says I want to cuddle?” Rintarou rolls his eyes, “You are the one who wants to cuddle with me.”

“Whatever that helps ya to sleep at night.” Osamu smirks, and reluctantly leaves for the bathroom.

He takes the quickest shower of the century, hastily pulls on a loose sweatpants on. While towering his hair, he walks out of the bathroom to find Rintarou right at the place he left him, still mindlessly staring at his phone.

Rintarou sets his phone down when he hears Osamu’s footsteps, and has the audacity to wolf-whistle at his bare torso like it’s his first time seeing.

Osamu shakes his head at the younger’s antic, and crowds next to him on the bed. Before he could properly settle down in his place, Rintarou crosses over and straddles him.

“Hello there, hot stuff.” Rintarou stares down and purposely bites his lips in a manner he’s confident of driving Osamu crazy.

“Yer a fuckin’ menance,” growls Osamu, and presses his hands on the younger’s hips.

“You love it when I’m like this.” Rintarou winks, and dives down for a searing kiss. Osamu meets him halfway, pressing up with matching intensity.

The kiss is messy and desperate, to make up for all the missed opportunities past few weeks. Rintarou pulls back to catch his breath, softly mewls as he rubs against Osamu’s thighs, eyes hazed with desire and cups his face once again to lock him into another heated kiss.

Osamu tightens his grip on the younger’s hips, pretty sure he’s going to end up leaving mark from the force and latches his lips on the younger’s collarbones, yet peppers feather kisses instead so as to not leave any marks.

Rintarou fists his black locks, silently giving him permission for bite marks and Osamu gladly complies, laps at the very top of his neck, near the bottom of his jaw. He grins ceremoniously when a bruising purple blooms on the brunette’s elegant neckline before diving down to press a soft kiss atop the bruise. The younger shivers.

“Samu,” Rintarou moans, the hands previously fisted in his hair slowly sink to his uncovered upper body, and only then does Osamu remember to hold himself back.

“Rin,” Osamu calls, but the younger presses closer to him and runs his long fingers all over his body.

“Rin, baby.” Osamu tries again, pulling his forearm hesitantly. Rintarou stops for a second, blinks at him innocently only to dip one hand way below and grabs his half-hard on.

Osamu shudders, he almost contemplates of giving in to the younger but he also knows he can’t afford to let loose either, not yet.

This time, with an unrelenting hold on his wrist when Rintarou attempts to rile him up by grabbing him at the most sensitive place, he stops the younger.

Rintarou sends him a betrayed look, and it takes everything in him to not pull him into a deep kiss once again.

“Anymore further than this and I won’t be able ta stop myself, Rin.” 

“We don’t have to stop…” Rintarou rests both of his hands on his nape, his gold eyes scream of challenge.

“Ya know we hafta.” Osamu thumbs the hickey he had left, “You have a morning jog to do, and I hafta go to Kita-san’s for new batch.”

“We can call in sick,” Rintarou suggests, smirk decorating his lips.

As tempting as the offer sounds, Osamu knows better he shouldn’t let the younger have his own way.

“Rintarou.”

The brunette’s shoulders sag, which always happens when Rintarou finally gives up a fight.

Osamu cups his face. “Ya know I love ya a lot, right?”

“Geez, I know.” Rintarou backs up, “Your rationality is amazing.”

“Yer gonna be grateful ta me when ya play well at the big game.” Osamu says, as he flops on the mattress with his arms spread wide.

“You’re infuriating.” Rintarou crawls into his arms, closely tucked in against his side. The younger seems to be in a mood for small spoon today. Osamu turns his head to his direction with a consoling smile, brings the other free hand to rub Rintarou’s bicep.

“I’ll hold ya close all night long just like this instead, sounds good?” Osamu offers.

Rintarou hums. “I’m gonna make use of the offer, don’t complain when your arm goes numb.”

“Anything for ya.” Rintarou shifts in his hold and Osamu watches him only to realize the younger is reaching for his phone again.

“Really, Rin?” Osamu narrows his eyes, “Ya hafta get up early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t think I’m going to fall asleep even if I try right now.”

“Oh, Rin.” Almost sitting up, Osamu cups his face concernedly. “Are you having trouble sleeping again?”

  
“No, no,” Rintarou laughs, “I just had a long nap before you came home. You’re too protective I swear.”

“I just want ya to be in peak condition for the upcoming matches.” Osamu falls back.

“You’re the one who actually needs to rest,” Rintarou pokes his cheeks, “Your working hours are getting longer these few weeks. Oh, maybe me being on phone will disturb you even more-”

Osamu puts a stop when the younger tries to set down his phone once again. “No, it’s fine. It’s not like I’m actually going straight ta sleep. Ya can show me stupid things on yer phone and we can laugh at ‘em together.”

Rintarou lets out a pleasant laugh which Osamu very much adores. “You spoil me so much, I swear.”

“Do I?” Osamu muses. A warm, comfortable silence fills the room, a stark difference from the atmosphere a few moments ago. Osamu loves steamy session with Rintarou, but he wouldn’t trade domestic moments like this for the world.

Prior to this, he had been so drained that he was sure he could pass out right on the couch. But surprisingly any ounce of drowsiness previously in his system are all thrown out and now, he watches Rintarou sneering at his phone with a fond smile.

“What’s got ya to smile this wide?” Osamu asks, craning his neck a little to view the screen when a big wide smile blooms on Rintarou’s blank face.

“Nah,” Rintarou says, still grinning, “The guys are being funny in the group chat.”

Frowning a little, he runs his fingers in Rintarou’s head.

Absentmindedly, he asks. “Which guy? Maruo?”

Rintarou stops, and Osamu finally registering his own words, freezes in his action as well.

_Oh, he’s so doomed isn’t he?_

Osamu abruptly withdraws his hands as if he’s burnt. Something sure is burning, his entire face is flushed red and he immediately takes refuge beneath the pillow nearby, not wanting to see the expression on Rintarou.

He is SO embarrassed. He was dead sure he would be able to keep his thoughts to himself until the competitions are over. He should know better than to run his mouth when he’s dead tired.

He hears nothing from Rintarou even after a few awkward moments, and Osamu, out of his curiosity, peeks out of his pillow, with a small hope that Rintarou might miss what he had said.

But the little shithead is stifling his laughter, as he holds the phone upright in his direction.

“Suna Rintarou-” With widened eyes, he emerges from the pillow again, sitting up entirely. “Are ya seriously filmin’ me right now?”

Rintarou mirrors his action, and much to his dismay, stops holding back his laugh and full-on wheezes at him.

“Oh, shut up, Rin.” Osamu throws the pillow at him, to which the younger effortlessly avoids.

“I can’t believe-” Rintarou says in between his laughs, “I can’t believe you’re jealous.”

Osamu bitterly snags the latter’s phone and drops it on the mattress in order to stop him from continue filming. Rintarou tries to stifle his laugh again, but fails and cackles once again.

“Oh, come on, Rin.” Osamu crosses his arms defensively, “It’s not that funny.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Rintarou concedes when he sees Osamu sulk, laughs lightly. “I’m just too taken aback.”

“This is the reason why I didn’t want ta mention.”

“Oh ‘Samu,” Rintarou’s eyes crinkle, but he isn’t laughing anymore, as he inches closer to Osamu and cradles his face, “Here I am, so sure that you aren’t capable of feeling jealous. It’s usually me who gets all possessive over you.”

“I don’t usually get jealous,” Osamu reasons, “but the bastard keeps invadin’ yer personal space that it has slowly gotten on my nerves.”

Rintarou throws back his head, letting out a fond, hearty chuckle before resting his sharp gaze on Osamu. “I’m happy.”

“Huh?”

“I said I’m happy.” Rintarou repeats, eyes crinkling up into crescents, he looks uncommonly soft, and looks genuinely happy, just like the day when Osamu proposed to him, “Just when I thought I know you like the back of my hand, you once again surprised me by showing a new side of you.”

Osamu’s gaze softens, and the tip of his ears burn at his words. “You’re unbelievable.”

“That’s my line.” Rintarou pats his cheeks, “Getting jealous over Maruo? It’s hilarious and yet surprisingly endearing.”

“Hey,” Osamu retorts, “I have plenty of reasons to. He called you Rin-san!”

“Awwwn, did my darling want to be the only one to call me Rin?” The younger coos with a smirk, “How cute.”

Osamu glares, wrestling out of the younger’s hold so that he could go sulk in a corner, but Rintarou doesn’t let him and presses his hands on his cheeks. “Nu uh, ‘Samu. You ain’t getting away from this.”

“You’re clearly enjoyin’ this.” Osamu mumbles.

“I do,” Rintarou smirks, “it’s not everyday for you to get jealous. Scratch that, I feel like this is the first time you openly get jealous ever since we started dating.”

“Trust me, I really didn’t want to either. It was a nasty feeling.” Osamu says, “but that guy keeps following you around and it infuriates me so much.”

“Man, I should’ve returned the hugs if I knew it bugged you this much.”

“Rin-” Osamu growls.

“Sorry, sorry.” Rintarou chuckles, “So you’re that bothered.”

“Ya don’t know how gorgeous you are, Rin.” Osamu purses his lips, “and it unnerves me when I see him being all over ya.”

“Samu…” Rintarou calls with the softest voice he has ever heard on him, stares with a gaze that screams of love, “You do know that you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

“I know,” Osamu whispers back, hands tentatively reaching for the brunette’s face, thumb rubbing the maxilla. “That’s why I find it petty ta feel jealous of a guy that barely knows ya. But I still can’t help it either.”

“God, I love you.” Rintarou laughs fondly, his fingers covering Osamu’s ones on his cheeks, “You’re being so adorable right now.”

“No, you listen, Suna Rintarou.” Osamu stares into his eyes, “Yer the cute one. Have ya looked into the mirror these days? Ya always make me wonder how the heck did I even manage to get ya as my fiancé.”

“Sap.” Rintarou punches his bicep, while wearing a big smile. “You’re a freaking sap.”

They stare at each other for long, and simultaneously breaks out into laughter.

“This whole fiasco is so dumb.” Osamu says, “Though you seem to be having fun.”

“Well, it can’t be helped.” Rintarou snorts out a laugh, “It’s not often for me to get a blackmail material on Miya Osamu.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“But you love me,” Rintarou grins.

“Damn right, I do.”

Rintarou chuckles, and catches his gaze once again. “In case you might be still bothered, Maruo isn’t into me. He’s straight and he has been going out with a player from the girls team. He just follows me around because he has been a big fan of EJP since forever and is considering to join the team after college.”

“I’m not bothered,” protests Osamu, pretending as if he’s not relieved to hear this new piece of information, “I’m totally not bothered.”

The corner of Rintarou’s lips quirks up in a knowing manner, but he doesn’t say anything more.

“Anyway, let’s stop talking about this guy.” Osamu says, falling back to resting position, pulls the younger together with him and collects him in his arms, “I’d rather be cuddlin’ with ya right now.”

The laugh that reverberates out of Rintarou is breathtaking, and Osamu lets himself get mesmerized by the sound.

“I love ya, Rin.” He murmurs. If he has a word other than this to express how much he loves Rintarou, he would. He hopes Rintarou knows that the frequency of him saying these three words will never affect the sincerity lying behind it.

“Ugh,” Rintarou snuggles against his chest, “How I wish you are inside me right now.”

“I know, Rin.” Osamu laughs fondly, and presses a chaste kiss on his temple. “I’ll make it up to ya real good.”

“It’s a promise.”

“Yeah, it’s a promise.” Osamu draws him closer, and rests his own atop Rintarou’s head.

All’s well that ends well. Rintarou did make fun of him as he feared but ultimately, he has Rintarou curled up against him right in his arms, what more could he even ask for?

“Wait, Rin. What d’ya mean he’s thinking of joining EJP?”

* * *

**Bonus**

Osamu is in the middle of his smoke, when his phone rings. Wearing a fond smile upon seeing the caller’s ID, he swiftly answers the call, balancing the cigarette between his fingers.

“Miya Osamu,” Rintarou hisses before Osamu could even greet him, “you’re banished to the couch for a week starting from today.” 

“What, Rin... What did I do?” Osamu asks, reflecting upon all the possible offending acts he had offended towards the younger. 

Did he find out that Osamu threw out his eyeliners which he never used but kept them for memories sake? Or did he find out that Osamu accidentally cleared the history of the show which Rintarou had been religiously watching? Oh, or is it because Osamu purposely packed him lots of greens in his lunchbox even though the younger despises them? 

Before he could even come up with more possibilities, he hears a loud, familiar guffaw which seems to come from a person right next to Rintarou and he finally puts two and two together.  
  


Rintarou must’ve found out that Komori knew of Osamu’s jealousy for the blonde middle blocker ahead of him. 

“Oh shit-” 

“Yes, oh shit, you jerk.” Rintarou parrots, “Any goddamn last word?” 

He hears “Don’t be so dramatic, Rintarou” from the traitorous libero. 

“You’re not really helping, Komori.” Osamu calls. 

“Sorry, Osamu.” Not at all sounding apologetic, Komori chirps in, apparently wrestled Rintarou in turning up the speaker, “Rintarou seems to be in a good mood today so I was asking him for details and it kind of slipped out.” 

“I feel so betrayed.” Rintarou adds, “I trusted you, Miya Osamu.” 

“Rin, baby-”

Before he could come up with some excuses which he hopes to help calm the younger, another person speaks up.

“Sorry to let both of you down but if it’s a competition, I must say I’m the real winner.”

“What- Kiyoomi?” 

Osamu pinches his nose in stress, proceeding to drop his cigarette amidst the chaos. He soon gulps, already sensing the magnitude of the trouble he’s going to be in. 

“I heard about it way before Motoya, so I won.” 

There’s smugness radiating from Sakusa Kiyoomi’s voice even from across the phone line. 

Osamu is really surrounded by traitors, he shouldn’t have sympathized Sakusa and exposed him to his twin from the very first moment. 

“Miya Osamu,” Osamu shivers when he hears the threat in Rintarou’s tone, “a month. Your sentence is upgraded to a month.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As a clarification, lemme just say that I absolutely harbour no bad feeling towards Maruo Noritsune. I just happened to see him in the picture, he looked playful and my mind just automatically went "oh this person must look good with Suna" and this just happened.  
> (I have a thing for smol-looking Suna, which isn't very common because boy is huge.)


End file.
